


The Slytherins Go Marching

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Song Parody, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-20
Updated: 2002-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherins go marching one by one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherins Go Marching

The Slytherins go marching one by one  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching one by one  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching one by one  
When Draco stops they start to run  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Then Draco trips on his own shoe  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching three by three  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching three by three  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching three by three  
When Draco falls out of a tree  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Then Draco gets smacked by a door  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Sadly Draco's still alive  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching six by six  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching six by six  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching six by six  
As Draco dodges sticks and bricks  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Draco came at age eleven  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Draco the Gryffindor's all hate  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
With Draco's luck, he'll fall behind  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Draco hopes they never start again  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM  
BOOm, BOOm, BOOm, BOOm  
BOom, BOom, BOom, BOom  
Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom  
boom, boom, boom, boom...

\- 30 -

  


The End


End file.
